


Braille of My Heart

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-World of Ruin, Promnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: After winning their little game, Ignis claims his prize from Prompto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the sequel to [Make You Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995871). You don't have to read it to understand what's going on in this work, but I recommend that you do, of course. :)

“So Iggy, I was thinking,” Prompto began. “Remember that, um… game we had a couple of weeks ago?”

They were lounging on the sofa, Ignis’s head resting on Prompto’s lap, the latter running his fingers through the other’s hair. There was a certain lull in the afternoon air and it took a while for Ignis to answer. When he finally did, his voice was low and languid.

“How could I forget? You were absolutely marvelous,” he said as he raised a hand to caress a cheek, which quickly warmed with a flush. Ignis smiled as he felt Prompto’s skin heat up. “Which reminds me. I still have that reward to claim, hmm?”

Prompto caught the hand on his cheek and gave it a squeeze. “Yes, about that. I have an idea for your prize.”

“Oh? I was under the impression that I was to choose my own reward,” Ignis said playfully.

“Just hear me out. If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. But, well, I’m pretty sure you’re going to like it.”

Ignis detected the slight hesitation in Prompto’s voice, but also the excitement. He was almost quivering with it and Ignis was curious. “I’m all ears, darling. What is it you’re thinking?”

In his nervousness, Prompto let out a small, honest-to-Astrals giggle. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I know you’ve wanted to do it for quite some time now and I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what, darling?” Ignis brought down the hand that was holding his and pressed it to his chest.

“You can…” Prompto paused, as if still the littlest bit unsure. Ignis could imagine his husband squaring his shoulders. “You can blindfold me. Your choice when.”

There was a tremble right at the end of the statement that went straight to Ignis’s heart. He rose from his comfortable position and knelt on the sofa instead, arms wide open. “Come and let me hold you.”

Prompto willingly fell into the embrace. He nuzzled Ignis’s chest for a few seconds before asking, “So d’you want to do it?”

Ignis laughed. “Of course I want to do it. But not if you think it would be my ‘reward’ in our little game. I could simply spend the whole day in your arms and it would be more than enough.” He kissed Prompto’s temples then lifted the beloved face toward him to press their foreheads together. How he wished he could look into Prompto’s eyes once more, even for just a moment. “Don’t think you have to do it on my account, my love. It’s an idle fantasy of mine that can remain unfulfilled.”

With a deep breath and a long exhale, Prompto replied. “The reward is just part of the reason, babe. But I’m doing this for me, too. I want to experience it. Everything. I want to make it come true for you.”

Ignis felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest. He wondered how he much more his scarred, patched-up being can grow to love the warmth and light of Prompto Argentum. “Have I told you yet that I love you?”

Prompto let out another giggle and Ignis couldn’t help his answering smile. “Once or twice,” he teased. “Tell me again.” 

“I love you, darling.”

“Love you, too, babe,” came the reply, soft and warm.

Ignis traced his hand down a cheek, freckled and pale and perfect in his mind and always.

*****

“When” turned out to be two nights later.

They’d just finished dinner, Prompto complimenting Ignis yet again for an excellent meal, and Ignis thought it was time for dessert. Of two different sorts.

“I managed to acquire some strawberries at the market this afternoon. Would you like some?” Ignis offered.

“Strawberries?” Prompto said excitedly. Ignis knew of his husband’s fondness for the fruit and while they aren’t difficult to grow, not many farmers in Insomnia thought to cultivate strawberries and so they were rather difficult to come by.

Ignis smiled fondly. “Indeed. Would you --”

"Like some? As if you have to ask!” Prompto laughed. “Stay put, I’ll go get them.”

“Of course.” Ignis hoped Prompto didn’t detect the slight tremor in his voice. He’d left a note on top of the bowl of fruit, counting on this very reaction.

The sound of glass rattling against the refrigerator shelf seemed unnaturally loud to Ignis; so did the small gasp that was Prompto’s reaction to the single word on the note: Tonight?

“Darling?” Ignis asked, hardly daring to breathe.

“Yes.” It was little more than an exhale. Prompto took a deep breath and said again, more clearly this time, “Yes.”

Ignis’s heart thundered, exhilaration and anticipation mixing into an unsteady beat. “Are you sure?” His voice was pitched low.

“Yes, babe, absolutely.” Prompto rushed to place the bowl on the table. He then confirmed his agreement with a searing a kiss, which Ignis returned in earnest.

After indulging in the sweet taste of Prompto’s mouth, Ignis pulled away with a shaky sigh. “Bedroom?” he asked.

“Oh, gods, yes.” Prompto breathed. He picked up the bowl of fruit again and grabbed Ignis’s hand, leading the way to their bedroom.

Once there, Prompto placed the strawberries on the bedside table then led his husband's hand to it so that he’d have an idea where they were exactly.

Ignis nodded in thanks at the gesture, then gently pushed Prompto to sit on the edge of their bed. From his pants pocket, he pulled out a length of silk that he hoped matched the violet of Prompto’s eyes. “May I?” he asked.

“Please.” Prompto’s voice was already trembling.

Ignis stepped closer to fasten the blindfold, bringing his midriff close to Prompto’s face. The hot, shaky breaths kissing his abdomen were intoxicating; Ignis took a deep breath to steel himself and accomplish this simple task. They have a whole night to indulge in each other.

Once the blindfold was secured with a simple, precise knot, Ignis tugged on the ends of the cloth in an unvoiced question; Prompto responded with “I’m okay.”

“All right.” Ignis took another deep, fortifying breath, before unfastening his belt with deliberate loudness. The dull clink and the whisper of leather against the belt loops made Prompto tilt his head.

“That’s…” Prompto trailed off for a few seconds. “Interesting.”

“What is, darling?” Ignis asked, already making his way to the bowl of strawberries, this time extremely quietly, counting each step in his head.

“Does everything sound so loud to you?” Prompto asked.

Despite Prompto not being able to see it, Ignis smiled. “Most of the time,” he answered.

The sound of the drawer scraping along its tracks as Ignis opened and closed it made Prompto cant his head toward the bedside table. He wondered what Ignis had needed to get from that drawer; the combination of not knowing and complete trust in his husband sent excitement skittering down his spine.

“I don’t know how you got used to this, babe. It would’ve probably driven me insane,” Prompto said softly.

Ignis made his way back to Prompto, again counting the steps. “I have you. That’s more than enough. And besides, there are certain, shall we say, perks to this handicap of mine.”

“Hmm. Like what?” Prompto said, curious and excited and aroused.

Ignis slid a finger down Prompto’s arm, from shoulder to wrist, the pressure butterfly-light. Goosebumps formed along its wake and Prompto shivered. Ignis brought his lips dangerously close to Prompto’s ear and whispered, “Do you feel that?” Then he did the same to Prompto’s other arm.

“Fuck,” was all Prompto could say.

Ignis laughed, low and seductive, before licking the shell of Prompto’s ear. “We’ll get to that in a bit, darling. For now, open your mouth for me please.”

What could Prompto do but oblige?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! >_<  
> One serving of strawberries and smut is coming next chapter. Please stick around
> 
> \--
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto experiences Ignis for the first time without seeing him. And it is simply, wonderfully glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically 2000+ words of smut and a bit of sweetness in the end because I couldn't resist adding that one final bit. I just had to get it in there.
> 
> Enjoy! <3 Thank you for sticking around.

_Ignis slid a finger down Prompto’s arm, from shoulder to wrist, the pressure butterfly-light. Goosebumps formed along its wake and Prompto shivered. Ignis brought his lips dangerously close to Prompto’s ear and whispered, “Do you feel that?” Then he did the same to Prompto’s other arm._

__

__

_“Fuck,” was all Prompto could say._

_Ignis laughed, low and seductive, before licking the shell of Prompto’s ear. “We’ll get to that in a bit, darling. For now, open your mouth for me please.”_

_What could Prompto do but oblige?_

 

*****

Ignis took a small bite from the tip of a strawberry, then dragged the bitten edge across Prompto’s cheek. The lingering coolness of the fruit and the slight stickiness of its juice made Prompto shiver. He took the strawberry into his mouth, moaning at the tart sweetness.

“Gods, I dunno why but that just tastes so much better,” Prompto said.

“More?”

“Yes please.”

Ignis chuckled, rich and dark with promise. “Open,” he said. This time he used the strawberry to draw a random pattern on Prompto’s other cheek before pushing it into his mouth.

Another moan. Another strawberry. And again, and again. Ignis knew it was a mixture of spontaneous and deliberately protracted sounds, but he relished in them nonetheless. Prompto was very vocal in bed, and Ignis loved it partly because of his blindness and partly because he had a passion for turning his sunshine love into a loud, quivering mess.

They were halfway through the bowl of fruit when Ignis decided it was time to up the ante. He carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair and used the grip to tilt his head up, firm but not forceful. Then he slowly licked at the dried up juice on Prompto’s cheeks, taking care to add more pressure as he neared the corners of Prompto’s lips.

“Oh gods.” It was all Prompto could say before Ignis slotted his tongue into his mouth, and the words were replaced with long groans and the wet sucking noises of a delectably dirty, thorough kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, Ignis pulled back with a lick and nibble at Prompto’s lower lip. “More?” he asked again.

“Gods, babe. Yes. Absolutely yes,” Prompto whined.

“Stand up and undress for me, then,” Ignis said sweetly, taking two steps back. “All the way please. And don’t sit back down.”

Prompto hastened to comply, nearly toppling over as he removed his pants. He had enough presence of mind to kick his clothes aside, but he was otherwise too aroused to do much else than say “I’m ready, Iggy.”

Ignis stepped forward again, leaving barely an inch of space between them. “I hope you are, darling,” he whispered, deliberately adding more air to his words to tickle Prompto’s ear.

At the first touch of soft leather on his skin, Prompto let out a breathy moan. So that was what Ignis had needed from the drawer: his old pair of well-worn but well cared-for driving gloves. The supple touch of the leather was pleasantly surprising, hot and heavy and erotic. Prompto’s dick twitched and his knees trembled.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked in the same low, husky tone.

Fingers trailed down Prompto’s arms, then back up again to meet at the center of his chest only to spread out once more to trace defined pectorals and tease sensitive nipples.

“I’m -- oh Six fuck me --” Ignis had let his fingers catch on a nipple. “I’m good. So good.” The last word stretched into a long syllable as Ignis sucked marks on Prompto’s neck, the gloved hands moving towards his stomach. The touch of leather was exquisite and his inability to see, no matter how temporary, made the experience all the more intense.

Prompto groaned as Ignis swiped a finger on the seam of his leg and crotch. He pushed his hips forward, urging Ignis to touch where he wanted -- no, needed it most. Instead, Ignis moved his hands to cup Prompto’s backside and gave the cheeks a light squeeze.

“Babe, please touch me. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ignis slipped a finger between the cleft Prompto’s ass then pressed on the puckered hole.

Prompto yelped and jumped in aroused shock. “Gods, babe, that feels so good.” he said around a sigh. “But, oh fuck --” Ignis proceeded to lightly massage his entrance. “Fuck, I meant my dick.”

He put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders to get better leverage as he ground their hips together. The hot bulge of Ignis’s hard cock against his own provided some measure of relief, but also highlighted one significant detail.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?”

“Hmm.” Ignis hummed and Prompto could picture the smile on those perfect lips. “I was hoping you’d do the honors.” He caught Prompto’s face in his hands again and kissed him until they were both breathless.

Where he was rushing to undress himself earlier, Prompto took his time with Ignis and it wasn’t just because he was going only by feel. He somehow felt that it was the only way to do this -- slow and careful, each section of bared skin lavished with kisses.

“You’re so beautiful,” Prompto sighed as he finally removed Ignis’s shirt. He smoothed his hands across broad shoulders.

Ignis laughed at that. “You can’t even see me, darling.”

“I don’t have to. You’re always beautiful,” Prompto insisted. “You’re perfect.” He kissed Ignis’s lips, neck, and collarbones as his hands worked their way lower.

Ignis felt a slight whoosh of air as Prompto knelt in front of him to undo the button and zipper of his pants, which soon joined the discarded shirt. His boxers followed right after, and he thrilled at the feel of Prompto’s warm breath brushing his cock. “Prompto, darling,” he sighed in pleasure.

“Love you Iggy.” It was all the warning he got before Prompto kissed and sucked the head of his cock, licking at the slit to lap at the bead of precome. Moving inch by agonizing inch, Prompto took Ignis all the way into his mouth. It was delicious torture. It was bliss.

Then Prompto hummed and the vibration made Ignis’s hips jerk uncontrollably. Prompto pulled back slightly then plunged back down again, still humming.

“That’s… oh,” Ignis thrust his hips forward, following the rhythm of Prompto’s mouth sucking and bobbing on his cock, careful not to push too hard. “That feels divine,” he said around a sigh.

Prompto grabbed a handful of Ignis’s butt as he moved forward again. Almost immediately, though, he pulled back his hands and groaned around Ignis’s dick in his mouth.

“Babe, babe,” Prompto cried when he released Ignis. He pressed his forehead on the flat, taut stomach. “How - how long have you been wearing that?” His fingers had brushed against a plug as he grabbed Ignis’s ass.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ignis said teasingly.

“Which one is it?” He already had an idea by the feel of the base, but he wanted Ignis to confirm it.

“The glass one.”

“Oh gods.” The one with the trio of differently size beads. “Your self-control is amazing.” Prompto kissed his way back up Ignis’s body as he stood. He gave the base of the plug a little pat and Ignis gasped.

“I’ve had my years of practice when I was trying to resist your charms.” Ignis said a little breathlessly. “But I’ve waited long enough tonight don’t you think?”

Ignis gently pushed Prompto back toward the bed so they could lie down, then turned as they got to the middle so that Prompto was on top. He brushed his fingers through silky blonde hair and caressed smooth freckled cheeks. “Do you want to remove the blindfold?” he asked.

“No,” came the quick reply. Prompto’s voice was pitched low and husky. “I want to touch you like this.”

“All right.” Ignis said.

With great care and attention, Prompto traced and mapped Ignis’s body with his hands, lips, and tongue. It was thrilling in its novelty; like he said, he didn’t need to see Ignis to know his beauty, but this -- touching but not seeing -- allowed Prompto to appreciate his husband in a different, deeper way.

Prompto discovered a ticklish spot when he rubbed his goatee on the hollow of Ignis’s throat. He found a patch of skin on the inside of an elbow that was rougher than the rest -- it was on the same hand that Ignis had worn the Ring. He noticed that Ignis’s musk -- the weird yet pleasant combination of coffee and cologne and freshly laundered clothes -- was richer and lingered longer right in the middle of his chest.

He elicited a deep, wanton moan when he scratched blunt nails on the back of Ignis’s knees. He noticed that rubbing his knuckles, instead of the pads of his fingers, on Ignis’s cock made the man purr in satisfaction.

“You’re perfect,” Prompto said again as he kissed up a thigh, lips closing in once more on Ignis’s cock. “You’re perfect, Iggy. I love you.”

Ignis keened. “Darling, please.” He rarely got impatient when they were making love, but this time, he scrabbled at Prompto’s shoulders. “Please.” 

Prompto lapped at the pearly bead of moisture at the tip before swallowing Ignis’s hot, throbbing length in one slow, smooth motion. Ignis groaned and lifted his hips, as if he could push himself deeper into Prompto’s throat.

While his mouth and throat are busy working Ignis into a frenzy, Prompto’s hands were not idle. He twisted both nipples, scratched the firm, flat stomach with blunt nails, and massaged strong, muscled thighs. Prompto catalogued each whimper, sigh, and ragged breath from Ignis, noting which actions caused what kind of response.

“Please, Prompto - oh!” Ignis’s hips bucked and his back arched as Prompto began to fondle his sac. “I need you inside me.”

Prompto hummed one final time before letting Ignis go with a loud, wet pop. “Remove the gloves. I want to feel all of you when I fuck you,” he all but growled.

It took a while to remove the gloves; Ignis’s hands were trembling from almost painful arousal and Prompto nosing and licking at his perineum while stroking his dick. It didn’t help that Prompto was making small, satisfied sounds like a happy coeurl as he pleasured Ignis.

As soon as he got the gloves off, Ignis reached for the lube under the pillows and nudged Prompto’s shoulders. “Come on now, darling. Please. I need you.”

“Say it.” Prompto said as he gave the base of the plug a slight push, putting pressure on Ignis’s prostate. “I just want to hear you say it, Iggy.”

“Darling,” Ignis said in a pleading tone. Prompto pulled out the plug in the same manner as his earlier blowjob: agonizingly slow and steady. Ignis felt slick yet empty when it was finally out, the excess lube he’d applied leaking in small dribbles.

He could hear the flip of a cap, the slippery sound of Prompto applying lube on his cock, and ragged, excited breaths. He could feel Prompto’s breath on his face as he moved into position above him. “Say it. Just once, Iggy.”

A sob escaped from the back of Ignis’s throat. “Fuck me, Prompto.”

And Prompto did, sliding home easily. It was hot and smooth and perfect, and Ignis sighed in bliss.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Prompto chanted as Ignis’s walls closed on his dick, snug and hot and perfect. “Gods, fuck, you feel amazing Iggy.”

Ignis managed to say “Move,” which sounded more like a moan than an actual word, when Prompto was fully seated. But after a couple of hours with the plug and the torturously pleasurable foreplay, he was loose and pliant and wanting and he didn’t want to hold back. “Fuck me, darling. Please,” he begged.

Prompto pulled out until only the head of his dick was inside, then thrust back in with a powerful snap of his hips. Ignis’s mouth opened in a soundless cry, hands clutching at Prompto’s back.

Pulling out almost completely again and then slamming home into the slick warmth, Prompto began a punishing pace. Pull. Breath. Push. And again. He angled his thrusts so that each one struck Ignis’s prostate, making him keen and grunt alternately in uninhibited pleasure.

“Prompto,” Ignis exhaled. His hands crawled up a sweaty back, settling on the nape. He grabbed a fistful of hair and lapped at Prompto’s ear. “Darling, I want to ride you.”

A helpless mewl was Prompto’s reply. He pulled and plunged back in with a bold stroke, then grabbed Ignis in a secure hug before flipping them over. “I want to see you, babe” he whispered. “I wanna see your face when you come.”

Ignis bent forward and kissed Prompto’s forehead, nose, and lips before removing the blindfold. It took a few seconds for Prompto’s vision to adjust; when his eyes focused, he reached one hand up to cup Ignis’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he said again.

“So are you, darling,” Ignis said as he straightened back up. Then, without warning, he lifted his hips and slammed back down. He groaned long and low at the feeling and did it again, this time adding a little circular motion.

“Fuck, Iggy.” Prompto slid up his hands up smooth, sculpted thighs, one going straight to wrap around Ignis’s weeping cock, the other to fondle his balls.

After that, words fled them completely. The room was filled with sounds of sweaty skin slapping on skin and incoherent sighs, as each one worked to bring the other to completion.

“Babe, I’m close,” Prompto warned, raising his hips to meet Ignis’s downward push.

“Me too, darling, me too.” Ignis cried as Prompto gave a particularly wicked squeeze and twist of his hand, triggering his climax. His back arched in a graceful curve and his cock pulsed almost painfully as he spilled come all over Prompto’s stomach and chest. 

Trembling in the aftershocks, Ignis bent forward again to cradle Prompto’s head in his arms as he thrust down one final time. His mouth next to Prompto’s ear, he said, “Come for me” on a broken gasp.

And that was all it took. Prompto clung to Ignis as he spent himself, whispering “Love you, love you,” over and over until his orgasm died down and his limbs stopped trembling so violently.

“You’re amazing,” Prompto gasped after a few huge gulps of air. “You’re beautiful, you’re perfect. I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you, too, Prompto Argentum.”

“C’mon, let me up. I’m gonna draw us up a bath.”

“Hmm,” Ignis purred like a contented cat. “We can stay like this for a while.” He tightened his hold on Prompto, nuzzling at his ear.

Prompto smiled, and he was rather glad Ignis couldn’t see how dopey it was. “Okay,” he said, settling himself to bask in the afterglow.

After a while, Prompto heard a sniff and realized Ignis was crying softly. “Babe? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He flipped them over again and finally pulled out of Ignis’s warmth, a low noise of discontent escaping from him unbidden.

“I’m all right.”

“But you’re crying!” Prompto complained, wiping at a tear with his thumb.

“These are tears of joy, darling,” Ignis’s voice was thick with tears.

“Um,” Prompto was clearly confused. “We had some really great sex and you’re um, happy about it?”

Ignis laughed. “You can say that. Can you get the strawberries, please? I think I need something to eat.”

“Sure,” Prompto said, reaching for the bowl. “Here, let me.” He pressed a fruit to Ignis’s lips.

“Thank you.”

They took turns feeding each other, unmindful of the drying sweat and spend on their bodies. When they were down to the last few pieces, Prompto detected a slight scraping at the bottom of the bowl.

“What’s that?” Prompto said curiously and Ignis tensed almost imperceptibly. It was only because they were sitting so close together that Prompto noticed. “Iggy?”

“It’s…”

But Prompto already saw the cause of the noise: a triple band of black gold and amethysts.

“Babe?”

“Our wedding was quite rushed, wasn’t it? A hundred days after the first new dawn. And I wouldn’t change anything, darling, I wouldn’t. I wanted you and I wanted to marry you and I --”

“Yes, you dork.” Prompto was crying now, too. “Yes, I’ll marry you again.” He grabbed Ignis’s face and pressed a firm, close-mouthed kiss on the scarred lips. He didn’t think he’d be able to resist another round otherwise, and they really needed to wash up.

“I love you,” Ignis said, fervent and almost worshipful.

“Hmm, love you too.” Prompto said. “You know, you didn’t have to bribe me with mind-blowing sex, Iggy. I couldn’t say no to you if I tried.”

Ignis laughed at that. “I do realize I went the roundabout way with this.”

Prompto kissed him again, then stood up and padded to the bathroom. “I’m going to get that bath running, okay? And then I’m going to show you how much I love you. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the inspiration for the ring.](https://vidarjewelry.com/shop/black-gold-princess-cut-amethyst-wedding-band-for-men/)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hello to me over at Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
